Sabor Amargo
by Minamo
Summary: [UA] Ella lo conoció en un día sin suerte. Él sólo sonreía con arrogancia. DM&HG Cap. 9: Muy acompañada.
1. Un mal día

**Sabor Amargo **

Capitulo uno: _Un mal día_

-

**H**abía algo mal en ese día.

Ella lo presintió desde el momento en que el endemoniado despertador había decidió descomponerse aquella mañana. Para su mala suerte, que apenas comenzaba, aquel día tenía una muy importante entrevista de trabajo. Y en definitiva, en sus planes no estaba llegar tarde, al contrario, quería llegar una hora antes a la cita para dar a conocer que ella era una chica responsable y puntual.

A pesar de que aun era temprano, ya que la cita era a las nueve y apenas eran las siete, la castaña se encontraba bastante enfadada, su itinerario se había ido por un caño por culpa de ese maldito aparato. Se levantó, bañó, vistió, desayunó y salió de su departamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se encontraba echa un manojo de nervios, necesitaba ese trabajo, necesitaba el dinero, ya que ser mesera de medio tiempo dejaba mucho que desear.

Había estacionado su auto frente a la tienda de repostería que se encontraba a dos cuadras de su departamento. Lo único que podía relajar aquel mal presentimiento de un horrible día, era una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Luego de haberlo comprado, y de haber tardado un poco más de diez minutos ya que todos los pasteles lucían deliciosos, se subió a su auto dispuesta, ahora sí, a ir a la entrevista.

Un automóvil rojo se había estacionado frente al suyo demasiado cerca. Puso reversa para poder darse un poco de espacio, pero lamentablemente otro automóvil se encontraba tras de ella. Frunció el ceño. Maniobró por unos dos minutos más para salir, sólo le faltaba un poco y podría librarse de esa situación. Se hizo hacía atrás y giró el volante a la izquierda, y luego avanzó hacia delante. De nuevo puso reversa y giró el volante hacia a la izquierda, esta vez si saldría, pero, lamentablemente, algo que estaba detrás de ella, la detuvo. Había sentido como si algo la empujara. Su rostro se tornó pálido, hacia apenas un año que había comprado su carro, y apenas dos meses atrás había terminado de pagarlo. Y por ese mismo motivo, no tenía dinero para pagar lo daños ocasionados en su auto ni en el ajeno que acababa de chocar. Aunque dudaba un poco que fuese su culpa, ella estaba tratando de ser precavida para no ocasionar daños.

Miró por el espejo y bufó enfadada.

Un estúpido había decidido meterse mientras ella trataba de salir. Así que no había sido su culpa, sino del imbécil que creyó que podría entrar. En definitiva, hoy no era su día.

Se bajó de su auto, muy enfadada.

-¡Oye! – gritó.

Se colocó frente al lujoso automóvil, con el ceño fruncido. Examinó con la mirada cada parte de aquel horrible y estúpidamente caro transporte. Aun no entendía porque la gente compraba carros tan caros que podrían alimentar a una ciudad completa. Apostaba su vida que el dueño o dueña de aquel Ferrari negro era un persona asquerosamente rica y asquerosamente arrogante.

Y sí, ganó la apuesta.

Sus ojos se posaron en un despampanante rubio saliendo del Ferrari, que portaba con suma elegancia y sensualidad un traje negro, que al igual que el auto, era sorprendentemente caro. Tenía el semblante frío, arrogante, como cualquier niño rico.

-Tienes suerte – dijo, rebelando una sensual voz – No le pasó nada a mi auto.

La chica miró el suyo, que ni siquiera llegaba a costar una quinta parte de lo que aquel rubio había pagado por su Ferrari, y se exaltó un poco por el comentario del arrogante hombre.

-¡Pero al mió sí!

El chico arqueó una ceja con indiferencia.

-Pues es tú culpa, no sabes manejar.

-¡Mí culpa? –gritó molesta –¡Si tu fuiste el que se metió! –le señaló con el dedo.

Sí, era su culpa. Sólo su maldita culpa. Y ahora, el muy tarado, venía a culparla a ella, sólo por el hecho de que él se creía dueño y señor de la calle con su ropa y su auto de lujo.

-Vale –habló el rubio –Además de que te preocupas. Esa cosa que tienes, no es más que una porquería. –miró con sumo desprecio la _cosa _que utilizaba ella como medio de transporte.

La joven dio un grito ahogado y apretó con odio y desesperación sus puños.

Caminó hasta su auto y se adentró en él. El chico pensó que se marcharía de una buena vez, pero no fue así. La castaña salió con un pedazo de pastel en las manos, que a los pocos segundos, fue embarrado en el lujoso automóvil del odioso chico.

-Ahí tienes tu porquería.

Susurró con furia en la voz. Se subió a su auto y se marchó de ahí. Ahora por culpa de ese arrogante e imbécil hombre, llegaría tarde. Adiós reputación de chica puntual.

El rubio la vio alejarse y rió divertido.

No podía creer que una mujer se había atrevido a gritarle y a odiarle de esa forma. La mayoría de las veces, mejor dicho, todas, no importaba lo que él les hiciera, con una sola y sensual mirada ellas caían a sus pies. Pero parecía que ésta ni siquiera se había dado el placer de mirarlo.

Debía de admitir que a pesar de que era una chica bastante gritona y orgullosa, era bastante atractiva. Esperaba volverla a verla aunque sea una vez más, ya saben, no se conoce un espécimen así todos los días, menos una que se resistía.

Volteó a ver su auto mientras suspiraba. Ahora, por culpa de aquella mujer, tendría que ir al auto lavado, y por consecuencia llegaría tarde al trabajo…

* * *

Miró enfadada su reloj de mano, eran las nueve en punto. 

Suspiró fastidiada, había llegado tarde.

Estacionó su auto, ahora con un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera, y bajó de él. Se adentró a un gran edificio gris, que contaba con poco más de doce pisos. Al entrar, lo primero que notó fueron las enormes letras plateabas en las que se leía 'Malfoy Inc.' El lugar era extremadamente lujoso, no por nada era la empresa número uno en artículos electrónicos del país.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de su ensoñación. Si se queda más tiempo de esa forma, llegaría más tarde.

Subió al elevador dirigiéndose al décimo piso, gracias a las instrucciones de la recepcionista del lugar sabía exactamente donde se encontraba la oficina del presidente de la empresa.

Mordía su labio inferior un poco nerviosa. De nuevo miró su reloj, nueve y cinco.

-Demonios… -susurró.

La entrevista de trabajo era para poder ser la asistente personal del presidente, ósea el Señor Malfoy. Se necesitaba una persona capas, inteligente, organizada y con excelente presentación para poder ocupar el puesto, y ella estaba más que segura que llenaba todos los requisitos. Además, la paga era más que estupenda.

Escuchó el leve sonido que hace el elevador al detenerse y las puertas se abrieron, por fin había llegado al décimo piso. Con paso acelerado salió de él y se acercó a una de las tantas secretarias del lugar.

-Disculpe –llamó la castaña, y una mujer rubia tras un escritorio la miró con una sonrisa –Tengo una cita con el Sr. Malfoy.

La secretaria miró la agenda en la pantalla del computador portátil.

¿Señorita Granger?-la nombrada afirmó con la cabeza -El Señor Malfoy no ha llegado aún –un suspiro de alivio no se hizo esperar por parte de la chica –Pero no creo que tarde poco más de diez minutos –dijo mientras miraba el reloj –Si lo desea, puede esperarlo en su oficina –se levantó y señaló unas enormes puertas de madera al final de pasillo.

-Gracias –contestó la chica.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a las enormes puertas de madera y la abrió con cuidado. Sus ojos observaron cada mínimo detalle de aquella oficina. Se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta al notar que era mucho más lujosa que todo el edifico completo, pues era de suponerse, era el lugar de trabajo del dueño y señor de la empresa, y por supuesto, él se merecía lo mejor.

Tomó asiento en uno de los caros muebles de color negro. Sólo tenía que esperar.

- -

Subió hasta el décimo piso donde se encontraba su oficina. Llevaba quince minutos de retraso gracias a la loca del pastel.

-Buenos días –saludó el joven rubio al salir del elevador.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy –contestaron todos los demás en la oficina.

Se acercó a la rubia secretaria que disfrutaba de un delicioso café.

-¿Alguna llamada, Many? – preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba una taza de café hecha sólo para él.

-No, señor –dejó su café a un lado y continuó – Pero la señorita Granger lo está esperando en su oficina –el chico arqueó una ceja en modo de duda, y la secretaria prosiguió –La que va a entrevistar para el trabajo, señor.

Malfoy sólo afirmó con la cabeza y caminó, sin prisa alguna, a su oficina.

Esperaba que la tal señorita Granger llenara todos sus requisitos y también, algo bastante importante, que fuera atractiva para darle gusto a la vista y un buen comienzo al día.

Abrió las grandes y muy familiares puertas, y entró.

-Lamento haberme atrasado – dijo al dar el primer paso dentro de la oficina, su voz sonó indiferente.

Sólo pudo ver una cabeza castaña.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

En el momento que escuchó la voz del hombre, que le sonaba raramente familiar, se puso de pie y saludó con voz alegre.

Se dio vuelta y lo vio.

Y él la vio a ella.

Y se hizo un momento de silencio.

-¡Tú! –gritaron al unísono mientras se apuntaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la castaña con el entrecejo y los labios fruncidos.

-¡Pues aquí trabajo! –Exclamó el joven –Soy el dueño de la empresa –señaló mientras se colocaba tras un enorme y precioso escritorio.

La chica tragó nerviosa.

-No… -susurró.

El rubio le dedicó una gran sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya veo… -dijo –Así que quieres el puesto, eh – ella no contestó –Bueno, pierdes tu tiempo –dijo con seriedad –No permitiría que una loca fuese mi asistente personal.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó ofendida –¡Lo que pasó fue tú culpa! –dijo apuntándolo con el dedo acusadoramente –Y mi comportamiento fue ocasionado por tu arrogancia y por el maldito aparatejo ese que se echo a perder –lo último no lo entendió el rubio y la miró con rareza -¡No me puedes juzgar por haber tenido un mal día!

-Me debes lo del auto lavado.

La castaña gruñó con desesperación e ignoró el comentario del hombre.

-¡No puedes decirme que no, sin siquiera conocerme¡Soy apta para el trabajo!- golpeó el escritorio con sus manos así captando más la atención del dueño de éste.

-Tienes agallas –dijo mirándola a los ojos. No dudaba de su inteligencia y su capacidad, una mujer tan segura y orgullosa de si misma era apta para el puesto, además también llenaba el área de atractivo visual.

La aludida se quedó callada. No había notado antes que el hombre frente a ella poseía unos ojos grises tan hermosos, sensuales y penetrantes, que sentía que le atrapaba con una sola mirada. Tampoco el cabello perfecto que caía sobre su perfecto rostros, ni lo bien que se veía con ese traje negro.

Se sonrojó levemente ante la insistente mirada del rubio.

Él sonrió ahora con sensualidad.

-El puesto es suyo, señorita Granger –soltó de repente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida.

¿La había contratado sin siquiera haberla entrevistado? No podía creerlo, menos que trabajaría para el imbécil que había chocado su automóvil y del cual se había desquitado.

-Draco Malfoy.

Se presentó y estiró la mano esperando ser estrechada por la castaña. Ésta, luego de salir de su sorpresa, estrechó la fuerte mano de su ahora nuevo jefe.

-Hermione Granger –dijo con un tono de voz suave.

-Bienvenida, Hermione.

Talvez no había sido del todo un mal día, talvez.

Bueno, a quien engañan¡Sí lo había sido!

A pesar de haber obtenido el anhelado trabajo, lamentablemente estaría bajo el mando de la persona que había añadido, apenas ese mismo día, en su lista negra de los más odiados.

Suspiró resignada.

Ella era fuerte, así que encontraría una forma para sobrevivir.

Suerte, era lo que necesitaba.

En cantidades, mucha suerte.

**

* * *

Nota**: Espero que haya gustado. Es mi primer universo alterno de HP y mi segundo fic en ésta sección. Dedicado a Deydra Felton que le encanta Draco, espero te guste. Me traume, no sabía que título ponerle, así que pues… estaba escuchando una canción de Natalia Lafourcade y dijo: Sabor Amargo, y pues lo puse. Ya pues los personajes están medios raros, me doy el lujo de decir que es un Universo Alterno como ya se habrán dado cuenta.

Si quieren que lo continúen, sólo díganme, si tienen comentarios buenos, tomatazos, háganlos. Son bien recibidos.

Chao.


	2. Primer día

**Sabor Amargo **

Capítulo dos: _El primer día._

_-_

**O**cho de la mañana en punto.

Había llegado temprano a su primer día de trabajo y se sentía bien. Bueno, trataba de sentirse bien, ya que con la sola idea de trabajar para él, le revolvía el estómago.

Su mano sostenía la perilla de la puerta de la oficina del jefe. Tomó aire y rogó porque este día estuviera bien. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue a su adorado jefe mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días –dijo la castaña.

-Haz llegado tarde –dijo ignorando su saludo.

-¿Tarde? –preguntó incrédula –Pero si son las ocho –dijo, mirando su reloj.

-Sí, tarde –le miró de mala gana –Tienes que llegar siempre media hora antes que yo –dijo, pero al ver la cara de duda de la chica, continúo –Para prepararme café y comprarme donas de chocolate.

-¡Y cómo demonios iba yo a saberlo! –se cruzó de brazos, malhumorada.

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes –dejo de mirarla y se sentó tras su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo. Alzó un ceja al darse cuenta que ella seguía ahí de pie frente a la puerta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un aura de ira alrededor. Él rió divertido –Y… -habló captando su atención -¿Qué esperas?

-¿De qué? –preguntó confundida.

-¡Ve a comprar las donas y hacerme el café! –exclamó ligeramente enfadado -¡Anda, apúrate!

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo con odio y a cumplir la petición de su _querido_ Jefe. Tal vez, si tuviera veneno para ratas, pondría un poco en su taza de café. Sí, plan perfecto.

Nota mental: comprar veneno.

Lo miró por unos segundos. Ahí estaba él, sumido en su trabajo. No podría creer que la suerte la había abandonado y, para colmo de males, le había traído como regalo a ese ingrato hombre. Se sentía harta y eso que apenas era su primer día de trabajo, bueno, su primera hora.

Quince minutos habían pasado. La ahora nueva asistente había bajado diez pisos y caminado dos cuadras, sólo para comprar el dichos café y las malditas donas de chocolate. Las colocó frente al presidente de la compañía, el cual había puesto un mueca de desaprobación diciendo que esa marca de café y donas no era a la que solía recurrir. Ella trató de calmarse sino quería matar a golpes al rubio.

-Bien, no importa –suspiró resignado –Pero mañana me traes las correctas.

-Sí –respondió indiferente.

-Ahora –se puso de pie y le dio una agenda electrónica –Aquí están todos los números de las personas importantes para esta empresa –dijo serio mirándola a los ojos –Quiero que llames a mi padre y a los publicitas –se apoyó en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos –Diles que mañana habrá una junta a primera hora, necesitamos sacar el nuevo producto al mercado. ¿Entiendes? –le explicó como si tratará de alguna niña de ocho años de edad.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, fastidiada de la arrogancia de aquel hombre.

La mayor parte del día había sido así, él le ordenaba algo y ella no podía negársele o matarlo. Trataba de hacer las cosas con la mejor de las caras, pero le era imposible. Cuando veía esa cara de estúpido, tenía tantas de ganas de matarlo a golpes, que a veces, temía que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Pero el día había llegado a su fin y le daba gracias a dios que fuera así. Temía saber que tal vez no podría soportar pasar mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo que ese engreído rubio.

Pero, tan sólo imaginarse el cheque, la motivaba cada vez más.

Suspiró profundamente y metió la mano en su bolso mientras susurraba algunas maldiciones tratando de encontrar las malditas llaves de su departamento que no querían aparecer. Estaba enfadada, no sólo porque el bolso se había tragado sus llaves, sino porque el maldito y arrogante Malfoy la trataba como si fuera una simple sirvienta. Odiaba que la mirara con superioridad, pero más que nada, detestaba su estúpida sonrisa.

-Hola, Hermione ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de trabajo? –dijo una femenina voz tras de ella.

-Mal –respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver a la dueña de aquella voz.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo –comentó la chica con diversión.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Ginny –la volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que lo sé.

-No.

-¡Claro que sí! –detrás suyo sacó una revista y la colocó frente al rostro de la castaña –¡Por favor, como va a ser malo trabajar con éste bombón!

En aquella revista se encontraba nada más y nada menos que una foto del rubio. Vestía ropa elegante, negra, como siempre. Sus cabellos sensualmente peinados hacia atrás y por supuesto, no podía faltar, su sonrisa de superioridad. Posaba arrogantemente para la foto.

Un suspiro no se hizo esperar de la pelirroja chica, mientras que Hermione ponía su más profesional cara de asco.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? –le reclamó Ginny, ligeramente enfadada -¡Deberías de estar feliz por tenerlo tan cerca!

-¡Cómo voy a estar feliz si es una patada en el trasero? –gritó fastidiada –Ginny –la llamó. Ella era una de las amigas y vecinas de la castaña. Una chica atractiva: pelirroja de buen cuerpo, con un semblante feliz adornando su rostro en cada momento –Mira… -dijo pausadamente y continúo -¡Draco Malfoy no es más que un estúpido niñato que tuvo la fortuna de nacer en una familia que se pudre en dinero…! –tomó aire y continúo -¡Es la persona con más ego en el mundo¡Piensa que todos los que no estén a su nivel social somos escorias de la vida! –apretó sus puños con furia -¡Es un total imbécil. Presumido, arrogante, altanero, frío¡Ah¡Lo detesto tanto! –tomó aire y se calmó –Por eso me cae mal.

Ginny la miró sorprendida.

-Oh, sí que lo odias –miró la foto. Cómo una persona tan hermosa podía ser tan detestable –Aún así, a esta preciosura de hombre me lo comería en una noche –dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente pervertida.

-Bien, como quieras –dijo rendida.

Las endemoniadas llaves aún no aparecían, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona en su estado emocional haría: colocó de cabeza el bolso y comenzó caer todo lo que había en él. Papel, labiales, plumas, celulares, llaves, caían y se regaban por doquier.

-¡Sí! Aquí están –dijo emocionada al verlas caer –Demonios –maldijo al darse cuenta que le daría mucha flojera recoger sus pertenencias.

La pelirroja la miraba divertida.

-Oye –algo llamó su atención -¿Te compraste otro celular? –dijo mientras recogía el aparato del suelo –Es bastante caro –lo examinó -¿No que no tenías dinero?

-No lo tengo –contesto –Me lo dio Malfoy. Es para que me localice siempre y esté disponible cada vez que me hable. Sólo lo puedo utilizar para cuestiones de trabajo. –bufó.

La chica no sabía si divertirse o apiadarse de su amiga, en verdad parecía que la estaba pasando bastante mal con aquel pedazo de bombón.

-Por cierto, en una semana vendrá mi hermano.

-¿Cuál de todos? –preguntó sin darle mucha importancia –Tienes demasiados, tus padres tenían mucho tiempo libre ¿verdad?

Ginny rió divertida.

-Ron vendrá –la castaña se quedó quieta –Ya sabes que aún sigue loco por ti.

-Lamentablemente… -susurró –Pensé que ya lo había superado.

-Pues ya vez que no.

-Mejor discutimos esto luego –sonrió -Quiero descansar –bostezó la castaña luego de terminar de recoger sus cosas –Hablamos luego, Ginny –abrió la puerta y se adentró a su departamento –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

La castaña, lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue tirar su bolso a la primera mesa que viera y recostarse en el primer lugar cómodo que encontrara, su sofá. Se quitó los zapatos, se desfajó la blusa y prendió el televisor. Estaba bastante agotada. Agotada de las insistente miradas del rubio y de sus risas burlonas. Lo único bueno de la situación, era que la paga era bastante buena, por ella soportaría a Malfoy.

La suerte ya no era su amiga…

* * *

**Nota:** No me gustó mucho este capítulo. Perdón por tardar, es que tenía la idea pero no sabía como desarrollarla. 

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews¡Me suben los ánimos!

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios: tomatazos, de amor, como quieran.

C'ya!


	3. ¿Día libre?

**Sabor Amargo**

Capítulo tres: _¿Día libre?_

-

**L**e daba gracias a todos los cielos que, por fin, era sábado.

Hacía una semana que trabajaba con aquel cínico hombre creador de migrañas constantes. La semana había sido la peor de su vida, Malfoy la agotaba demasiado, física y mentalmente. Tan sólo imaginárselo le daban nauseas.

Pero hoy era su día libre y se sentía tan relajada y feliz. Y para celebrarlo, había decidido quedarse en su departamento tomando un largo descanso. Había puesto su música favorita a todo volumen mientras preparaba su primer baño de burbujas del día.

Se quitó la bata que traía puesta y se metió en la tina. Las abundantes burbujas cubrían todo su cuerpo hasta su cuello. Relajó su cuello y sus hombros, cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan bien.

-Tengo suerte de hoy no verlo…

Sonrió tan dichosa, hacía una semana no que se sentía así. Era tanta su felicidad que comenzó a cantar en vos alta. Raro en ella ya que casi, mejor dicho, nunca lo hacía, bueno sólo en ocasiones especiales, y ésta era una ocasión muy especial, no vería a Malfoy hasta dentro de dos días.

Al menos eso creía.

Toda su burbuja de felicidad fue reventada al escuchar el insistente y penetrante sonido del timbre. ¿Quién demonios, en un sábado, tocaba el timbre de la puerta de una señorita con tanta desesperación?

Suspiró resignada mientras salía de su tina. Secó su cabello y se cubrió con una bata.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –gritaba para poder ser escuchada, la música aún estaba a todo volumen.

Salió del baño corriendo, apagó el estéreo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué? –dijo, enfadada por haber interrumpido su momento de relajación.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un irritable quejido, muy conocido para ella. Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de quien era aquel quejido. Sintió que todo se le vino abajo en el momento que se topó con aquellos ojos grises.

-Buenos días, Granger.

De nuevo esa voz arrogante invadiendo sus oídos.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó con una clara falsa tranquilidad en su voz.

-¡Te he estado llamando al celular por más de una hora! –apartó a la castaña de la puerta y entró al departamento.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No es verdad –tomo el celular que estaba sobre el televisor y lo vio –Seis llamadas perdidas… -susurró –Oh.

-¿Oh? –Preguntó el rubio enfadado -¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Un Oh?

-¿Lo siento? –Arqueó una ceja –No lo escuche, además hoy es mi día libre. ¡Libre!

-¡Disculpa! –alzó la voz con ironía –¡Para eso te di el endemoniado celular! ¡Para que te localice en cualquier lugar, cualquier día, no me importa si es navidad, tu cumpleaños o estés en plena orgía!

-¡Bueno, ya! –dijo ella con la voz no tan alta como él -¿Por qué quería verme?

-Necesito los malditos datos de los ingresos de éste mes. ¡Están en tu computadora y tiene una maldita contraseña que no sé cual es!

-Oh, lo siento.

-¡¿Cuál es!

-Crookshanks.

-¿Qué?

-Así se llama mi gato –dijo y cambió a un semblante serio –Que está en el veterinario.

-Típica mujer solterona –dijo, riendo divertido.

Hermione gruñó furiosa.

El rubio dejó de reír, tomó aire para relajarse y se sentó en uno de los sillones como si estuviera en su casa.

-Tráeme algo de beber –hizo un movimiento de manos ordenándole que lo hiciera rápido.

-No soy tu sirvienta… -dijo, entre dientes, sólo para ella.

Mientras la escuchaba gruñir desde la cocina, Malfoy se tomó el tiempo de inspeccionar el lugar. En su muy punto de vista, el departamento de la castaña no estaba tan mal, tenía buen gusto.

-Aquí está.

Un refresco de soda fue colocado frente a su rostro. Lo tomó sin si quiera darle las gracias a la chica mientras la veía sentarse pesadamente en el sillón frente a él. No había notado que la castaña sólo tenía por vestimenta una bata de baño, una muy pequeña por cierto. Miró como cruzó sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. La bata se encontraba ligeramente abierta en la parte posterior, y su cabello húmedo dejaba escapar pequeñas gotas de agua que se escurrían por su cuello. Sin si quiera quererlo, aquella mujer era la viva imagen de la sensualidad. Y, eso, a Malfoy no le resultaba indiferente.

La castaña sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella, pero prefirió no decir nada para poder ahorrarse los comentarios sarcásticos de éste.

-Así deberías ir a trabajar –dijo Draco mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada –sonrió.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que?

-¿No tenía que ir a ver… lo que tenía que ir a ver? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Ah, no hay prisa –dijo, tranquilo.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué tanta insistencia!

-Porque me desespera que no contestes el celular cuando te estoy hablando –dijo, apoyando el refresco en la mesa. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, vio el nombre de quien le hablaba por la pantalla de éste, suspiró con un ligero toque de fastidio y no tuvo más remedio que contestar –Hola, amor.

¿Amor?

La castaña lo miró discretamente y trató de parecer desentendida para poder escuchar la plática.

-Sí, Pansy, estaré ahí pronto. Sí, estoy en el trabajo. ¡No! No vengas, ya voy para aya. Igual, bye –colgó y se puso de pie – Bien, Granger. Te veré el lunes en el trabajo.

-Pero si ya estamos en él –dijo con un dejo de burla.

-Una mujer como tú no conoce lo que es la educación ¿verdad? Porque es de mala educación escuchar platicas ajenas.

De nuevo él había ganado con sus estúpidos comentarios.

-También es malo mentir.

-No si es una mentira blanca, así que se podría decir que no le mentí.

-Ninguna mentira, aunque sea la más inocente, deja de ser una mentira.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar clases de ética y moral?

-Si quiere, con gusto. Sólo que tendrá que pagar las clases.

El rubio rió divertido.

-No te pases de lista con el jefe.

-Es difícil no hacerlo.

Él no respondió. La perdonaría sólo por el hecho de ser bonita y vivaz. Caminó hasta la entrada, detrás de él iba la castaña, y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-Por cierto –llamó su atención.

-¿Qué? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Cantas horrible -y se alejó de ahí antes de recibir un comentario molesto por parte de la joven.

Ella frunció el ceño, enfadada.

¿Ni siquiera sus días libres iba a dejar de verlo?

¡Maldita sea su suerte!

¡Y ella no cantaba mal!

-

**Nota:** Éste capítulo me gustó, no sé por qué. Espero que a ustedes también, aunque lamento que este tan corto, pero fue todo lo que me salió de la cabeza. Me gusta mucho ésta pareja y me gusta que se atraigan, como decirlo, duramente. No me gusta que sea en su lecho de rosas y amor y amor, me agrada más el odio entre ellos.

**¡ENORMES GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Cuídense.**

**Bye!**


	4. ¿Una más?

**Sabor Amargo**

Capítulo Cuatro: **¿Una más?**

-

**P**arecía ser un día común y corriente.

Bueno, sólo si se entiende por común y corriente ser perseguida y enfurecida por un rubio con el ego hasta el cielo. No tenía descanso alguno, ni los fines de semana cuando lo único que quería hacer era sentarse frente al televisor y ver una buena película un sábado por la noche. Aquel llamado Malfoy la hacía trabajar todo el tiempo en cosas que a veces ni le correspondían. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Sólo aceptar con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro y pensar en el pago, nada más.

-Bien, Granger –dijo el rubio acomodando su corbata negra –Creo que la junta con esos malditos tipos ha sido un éxito.

-Esos malditos tipos, como usted los llama, le pueden hacer ganar millones –cerró una carpeta repleta de papeles y se levantó de su lugar para seguir al rubio –No creo que sea apropiado llamarlos de esa forma.

-Bueno, como sea, aún así hemos hecho un excelente trabajo.

-¿Hemos? –pensó la castaña –Sí, excelente –sonrió forzadamente.

-Ya que nos ha ido tan bien, dejaré que te tomes libre la tarde.

-Por fin dice algo sensato –susurró la castaña para si misma.

-Y si necesito algo, te llamo al celular.

Algún día, cuando estuviera al límite de la furia (ya no faltaba mucho), quemaría ese celular.

-Sí -contestó secamente y salió de la oficina.

--

Había quedado de verse con Ginny a las siete en punto en un restaurante bastante prestigiado de toda la zona. Aunque sea, por una noche, podía darse el lujo de cenar en lugares como esos.

Miró su reloj de muñeca por tercera vez, la pelirroja llevaba quince minutos de retraso ya.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –su pie aporreaba el piso con desesperación y su ceño fruncido espantaba a todos los meseros y clientes del lugar.

-¡Discúlpame! –exclamó Ginny al llegar y sentarse a la mesa junto a ella –Oh, que cara traes.

-Es por tú culpa, ¿por qué has tardado?

-Vale, sólo fueron quince minutos no hagas drama.

La castaña soltó un bufido desesperado.

-Aja, está bien.

Hermione notó que su amiga no le estaba prestando atención. Su mirada estaba dirigida a la entrada del restaurante, parecía que miraba lo más maravilloso del mundo.

-¡Mira, Herm! ¡Quién está ahí! –

Con tanta emoción en su voz, uno podría imaginar que la persona más perfecta del mundo estaría ahí de pie.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –exclamó la pelirroja.

No, confusión.

No era la personas más maravillosa y perfecta del mundo, era el tipo más despreciable y molesto, eso sí.

-Oh, dios –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la castaña.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Ginny mientras hurgaba entre su bolso –No traje mi cámara conmigo.

-No sé porque demonios te emocionas tanto con ese tipo.

-¡Tú porque lo ves todos los días!

-¡Sí, para mi desgracia!

-¡Va! –hizo un gesto de desaprobación –Si el chico es un bombón, no sé porque te molesta tanto trabajar con él.

-Ya te dije, tú no lo conoces como yo, si fuera así apuesto que querrías ahorcarlo a la primea –apretó su servilleta imaginándose el cuello de Malfoy y sintió una gran satisfacción dentro de ella –Ah, que bien se siente.

-Esa… -la voz de Ginny se escuchó celosa- ¿Quién es esa paliducha que viene con él? La he visto en alguna parte.

Granger alzó el rostro y la vio.

Malfoy venía acompañando por una muy bella mujer. Era de verdad atractiva, delgada, alta, tes blanca y cabello negro corto que hacía un perfecto contraste con su piel. Poseía unos ojos negros dominantes y arrogantes al igual que el rubio.

Venían tomados de la mano. Entonces, suponía que aquella mujer era su "amor estoy en el trabajo" de la otra vez.

-Ah, se ven que son tal para cual –dijo la castaña al examinarla con la mirada.

-Esa es Pansy Parkinson –hizo una mueca de desagrado –Es una modelo de no sé que –dijo de mala gana la pelirroja –Ayer la vi en una revista, no sabía que esa modelito era pareja de Draco – frunció en ceño y miró a su amiga- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste, Herm!

-¿Ah? Pero si yo no sabía.

-¡Pero si trabajas con él, deberías saberlo!

-Yo no estoy a cargo de su vida amorosa.

En eso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que la pareja de arrogantes se acercaba hacía ellas y, en un vago intento de no ser notada por su jefe, la castaña tomó el menú del lugar y se lo colocó frente al rostro simulando estar leyendo.

Con el rabillo del ojo los vio pasar de largo, tenía que darle gracias a dios que el menú era lo baste grande para servirle como escudo anti-Malfoy.

Suspiró feliz.

-Uf, no me ha visto.

-¡Ah! –exclamó su amiga con cara de boba enamorada -¡Es tan sexy! –sus brillantes ojos soñadores no se quitaban del rubio.

Hermione hizo un gesto desaprobatorio.

-Tú no tienes remedio…

-No, tú eres la que no lo tiene –se cruzó de brazos y simuló enfado –Al no darte cuenta de esa belleza.

-Aja, como quieras.

Un largo rato después, las dos chicas habían terminado de cenar y se encontraban comiendo el postre, un delicioso pastel de chocolate con almendras que le había hecho recordar la primera vez que se había topado con ese hombre.

-Este pastel es el más rico que he probado –Ginny saboreo una vez más el postre antes de introducirlo a su boca.

-Sí, está delicioso.

La castaña iba probar un bocado cuando escuchó una voz tras de si.

-Recuerdo esa vez cuando se lo diste a probar a mi auto.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Esa voz, esa odiosa voz le estaba hablando en esos precisos momentos en los que no quería verlo ni en pintura.

-¿Qué? No vas a saludar –dijo Draco.

Oh sí, con las ganas que tenía de platicar con Mister Personalidad.

-Ah, Hola –apenas y sus labios se movieron.

-Hmp, que ánimo tienes eh –sus grisáceos ojos se posaron en la pelirroja frente a él -¿Y quién es está bella pelirroja? –la nombrada se sonrojó –Que modales tienes, Granger.

Ella gruñó.

-Ginny él es Draco, Draco ella es Ginny. ¿Ya? –se cruzó de brazos enfadada y desvió su mirada para evitar verlo.

-Mucho gusto, Señorita Ginny –tomó la mano de la chica y le plantó un beso.

-El-El gusto el mió –su rostro hacía juego con su cabello. Ahora no se lavaría la mano…

-¿Y no me vas a presentar a mi?

Y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, la acompañante de Malfoy apareció a lado de él sosteniéndole el brazo reclamándolo como su propiedad.

-Ella es Pansy Parkinson- dijo Malfoy –Mi prometida.

Ginny sintió un cubetazo de agua helado y Hermione se puso de piedra.

-¿Ha dicho su prometida? –pensaron las dos chicas mientras intercambiaban miradas.

-Ella es Hermione Granger, mi nueva asistente. Ya te había dicho de ella, Pansy –señaló a la castaña quien recibió un gélida mirada por parte de Parkinson -Y ella es su amiga, Ginny.

-Es un gustó conocerlas –su voz sonó tan altanera como su apariencia.

La verdad es que a Pansy Parkinson le daba igual quienes fueran esa mujeres, pero no pudo pasar por alto que la asistente de su valioso prometido era bastante atractiva y eso no le gustaba nada, sobre todo si conocía a Draco que era poseedor de una fama entre mujeres.

-Discúlpenos, pero nos tenemos que marchar –Malfoy acomodó su sacó y siguió –Te veré el lunes, Hermione.

Ante este comentario, Granger recibió otra gélida mirada por parte de la celosa prometida de Draco, sólo que esta vez más que gélida fue una mirada de acecina.

-¡Ah! Que guapo y caballeroso es –comentó Ginny al haberse retirado la pareja –Sólo que, ¡que tipaza tan fría se encontró!

-Se nota a leguas que son tal para cual- tomó un sorbo de su té y continúo – Y esa me mira muy amenazante, como si pensara que quiero algo con el rubiales ese.

Tomó otro sorbo de su té y suspiro fastidiada.

Parecía que su suerte había cambiado de mal a peor, ahora ya no sólo iba a lidiar con Don Perfecto si no también con su prometida y, lo peor, es que los dos eran iguales.

Una más con quien lidiar…

Maldecía el día que conoció a Malfoy, aunque la paga era buena. ¡Aún así! El tipo era una patada en el hígado.

Esa suerte que alguna vez tuvo, se había esfumado al mismo tiempo que su libertad.

La verdad es que necesitaría un milagro para sobrevivir.

-

**Nota: ¡PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! **La verdad es que no había tenido muchas ganas de escribir y además no se me venía nada a la cabeza. **LAMENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTO **mi cacahuate no da para más.

Una cosa sí, aunque tarde TANTO, meses (sorry) en actualizar nunca voy a abandonar una historia!

Por cierto, Satine sería un gusto ayudar con eso de la página, sólo que como no me dejaste tu msn pues no supe como comunicarme contigo cuando me enviaste el review, lo siento.

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

(Lamento faltas de ortografía, letras comidas, etc.)


	5. ¿Atractivo? No

**Sabor Amargo**

Capitulo 5: ¿Atractivo? No.

-

Todo…

¡Todo el día estaba ella ahí!

Colmándome la casi inexistente paciencia que tenía. Ahora eran dos. Dos malditos dolores de cabeza.

Pansy Parkinson ya me tenía harta. Esas miradas acusadoras, de odio, de muerte hacía mí. Cuando yo no había hecho nada. ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿Qué yo quería algo con su querido Malfoy? ¡Más loca no podía estar! Mujeres inseguras, celosas. Que no hacen más que proteger lo que les pertenece (aunque sea una porquería, como Draco).

Tres veces a la semana ella venía y se quedaba aquí, cuidando. Y lamentablemente hoy era uno de esos días…

La miré a los ojos y ella me frunció el ceño.

¡Necesito paciencia!

-Hermione.

Su desagradable voz me llamó.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que vayas a comprarme un capuchino Frappe.

Me ordenó como si fuera mi jefa.

-Tengo que terminar de archivar estos…

-Dije que vayas –me miró amenazadoramente -¿Acaso no eres la asistente?

Solté un bufido y fui a comprar su endemoniado capuchino.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer?, ¿La dueña del mundo? Pues parecía que sí. Se creía sólo porque su querido noviecito era una persona muy importante en la sociedad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Cuando estaba apunto de salir del edificio, él apareció frente a mí.

-Pues su querida… -me aguante las ganas de insultarle –Eh, la señorita Parkinson, me pidió que le comprara una bebida.

-Pero tienes mucho trabajo que hacer como para perder el tiempo en eso – me miró a los ojos, serio. –Regresa.

Le hice caso.

Los dos regresamos a su oficina donde estaba ella. La vi sentada sobre la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión muy sensual en su rostro, estaba esperando a Draco. Pero esa expresión desapareció en el instante en el que nos vio entrar juntos.

-¿No te envié a comprarme eso? –dijo, enfadada.

-No hay tiempo para tus caprichos, Pansy.

Primera vez que veía al rubiales ese tan serio con ella.

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a mirarme feo, muy feo.

-Yo… - Bueno, no tenía nada que decir así que me retiré de ahí, además se había formado un silencio incómodo.

Esa mujer, siento que me odia cada día más. Siempre me ve con cara de asesina. Odia el hecho de que trabaje con Malfoy. La verdad no entiendo el por qué, si sólo trabajo para él. Entre nosotros no hay nada y nunca lo habrá. ¡Jamás! Tan sólo en pensarlo me dan nauseas. Yo todavía me pregunto ¿Qué le ven a ese engreído?

Pasaron unos minutos y ella salió.

Como era de costumbre, me frunció el ceño. Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estuviera enterrada diez metros bajo tierra.

Luego de maldecirme, desapareció de mi vista, por fin se había marchado.

Que alivio sentí.

-Te trata como si fueras su sirvienta –escuché de tras mío.

-Tu tampoco me tratas tan bien… -pensé.

-Está celosa.

-¿Cuál es la razón?

Se sentó sobre mi escritorio y me miró. Pero, tenía una mirada rara, una ¿dulce? ¿Coqueta? ¿Qué tramaba?

¡No confío en él!

-Pues cual más, una mujer muy hermosa está trabajando junto a mí –su voz sonó tan sensual, que me dio escalofríos –Esa es la razón.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el tipo éste?

-Ah… - no sabía que decirle.

-Y sabes que cuando un hombre tan tremendamente atractivo como yo y una mujer nada fea como tú están juntos, pues suelen suceder cosas. Comprendes ¿Verdad?.

-Por supuesto –hice un gesto afirmativo y sonreí –Cuando una mujer inteligente como yo y un hombre estúpido como… usted comprenderá, están juntos, suceden cosas. Cosas irrelevantes.

Pensé que le iba molestar el comentario, pero sólo rió.

-El caso es que eso piensa ella, aunque no hay motivo alguno –su sonrisa cambió repentinamente por una mirada acosadora y siguió: -¿O quieres darle uno?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

Se nota que no está acostumbrado a que no lo vean como un objeto sexual.

-Porque usted es mi jefe, nunca podría haber una relación.

Y nunca la habrá.

-Ah, sólo por eso… -suspiró aliviado.

-Además, para mi, usted no es nada atractivo –solté de repente.

Lo vi paralizarse en su lugar. Ese comentario le había caído mal, tanto que se había quedado sin expresión alguna, simplemente de piedra. Creo que le había dado en lo que más le dolía, su orgullo.

¡Ja! Se lo merecía.

Pero… ¿Y si por esto me despedía?

¡Oh no! ¡Mi bello salario!

-Eh… bueno, no digo que no sea atractivo –traté de remediarlo –sólo que a mí me atraen otros tipos de hombres. Además está el caso de que no pueden haber relaciones entre los empleados de la empresa, menos con el jefe. Pero usted es muy, muy atractivo, tanto que trae a todas locas y… -decía con desesperación.

Lo que dice y hace una por dinero.

Lo vi relajarse, su ego subía de nivel nuevamente.

-Ah, está bien.

-Sí… -suspiré aliviada.

Sólo me sonrió y se adentró de nuevo a su oficina.

De nuevo suspiré.

Por un momento pensé que iba a regresar al mundo de los desempleados.

Y bueno, la verdad es que yo no le veía nada de atractivo a ese hombre.

NADA.

**Continuará. **

**Nota:** wua! Hermione narra. Espero les haya gustado este capi, ya con este capi le doy paso a los capis de Hermione x Draco.

Gracias por los reviews!

Perdón por tarda! Sorry por faltas, palabras comidas o cambiadas.

Cya


	6. ¿Por qué? No sabía

**Sabor Amargo**

Capítulo Seis: **¿Por qué? No sabía.**

-

**N**o sabía que esperar de ella.

La había contratado no sólo porque era bella, sino también porque era inteligente y eso lo había notado desde la primera vez que la vio.

Le había atraído todo en ella, desde su despeinada caballera castaña hasta su entretenido temperamento. Sí, para él le era muy entretenida la forma en que ella fruncía el ceño cada vez que la mandaba a hacer algo extra. Y más cuando la castaña pensaba que él no se fijaba en su mal humor ni en las muecas de odio que le dedicaba.

Hacía un par de días, él, el gran Draco Malfoy, se le había insinuado. Y ¿qué había obtenido como respuesta? un simple: "No me parece atractivo". Debía de admitir que esas palabras, que nunca en su vida había escuchado, le bajaron un poco el ego.

¿Cómo se atrevía a no verlo atractivo?

¿Acaso era ciega o qué?

Pero eso lo animaba más a seguir con las insinuaciones, porque, a pesar de que ella no lo veía atractivo, había notado un cierto nerviosismo cuando él se le había acercado. Y eso no había pasado desapercibido por el rubio.

La vio entrar a la oficina y no pudo quietarle la vista de encima.

Sí, era muy atractiva y más porque ella no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Aquí están los papeles que me pidió –la escuchó decir.

-Gracias, Granger –dijo en tono provocador, lo cual se le hizo raro a la joven.

Sus grisáceos ojos no se despegaban de la castaña y ella lo había notado. Eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda, sobre todo porque había un brillo malicioso y provocador en su mirada.

Ella se estremeció.

Él sonrió.

-Dime –se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó su corbata negra -¿No quieres ir tomar un café?

La propuesta había tomado desprevenida a Hermione, pero aceptó. Pensó que si lo rechazaba, ya no ganaría lo de siempre.

Malfoy le sonrió triunfante, sabía que no lo rechazaría.

--

Ella pensó que irían a la cafetería del edificio, pero que estúpida fue al pensarlo. Él era un Malfoy, no se rebajaría a ir a cualquier lugar y, por ese motivo, llevó a la castaña a uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad sólo para tomar un café, nada más.

-Eh…

Estaba muy incómoda.

-Me alegra que aceptaras tomar un café conmigo, Granger –sus penetrantes ojos grises se posaron en ella –Sé que nunca lo hemos hecho y pensé que sería bueno estrechar los lazos de jefe y asistente. ¿No lo crees?

-Sí –contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Es bueno salir de vez en cuando ¿no?

-Sí.

Un silencio se formó en el ambiente cuando el café llegó a su mesa.

Él la miró por unos instantes.

Desde que le había dicho que no lo veía atractivo, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Nadie lo había rechazado en su vida. Las mujeres prácticamente se lanzaban a sus brazos, pero ella no. Al contrario, lo ignoraba lo más que podía. Y, extrañamente, eso le atraía a Malfoy. Nunca había conocido a una mujer así, tan segura, tan inteligente, esas cualidades la hacían ver sensual de varias formas posible.

Le gustaba…

Nunca pensó que le llegaría a atraer ese_ tipo_ de mujeres, ya que el _tipo _que él frecuentaban eran más bien aquellas chicas de cuerpos exageradamente perfectos y rostros llenos de lujuria que carecían de alguna pizca de inteligencia y razonamiento.

Sí, le gustaba.

Sólo para un rato, una aventura, una travesura de niños. Pansy no llegaría a enterarse y su compromiso no se vería afectado.

-¿Tienes novio?

Sino supiera controlarse, le hubiera escupido el café en la cara al rubio.

¿A él que le importaba su vida personal?

-No –respondió sincera.

Excelente, pensó Malfoy. No había un cuarto en cuestión.

Después de eso, no le volvió a preguntar nada personal a la castaña, hablaron sólo del trabajo.

Al regresar a la oficina, Granger lo agradeció con toda su alma. No podía soportar tanto tiempo junto a él ¿Por qué? No sabía. Talvez era por esa mirada tan profunda y altanera que le dedicaba o era por aquellos cabellos rubios platinados que caían sobre su rostro y hacían que la castaña se distrajera mirándolos o talvez era por esa imponente presencia suya que le causaba nerviosismo. ¿Qué era en realidad? No lo sabía. Lo único que tenía seguro es que le caía muy mal, bueno, al menos eso creía ella.

No, no creía, SABÍA que le caía como patada en el hígado. No podía darse el lujo de dudar.

-Granger –escuchó tras de si mientras tecleaba en el ordenador.

Giró su rostro para poder mirarlo, pero se detuvo en esos instantes cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en el escritorio rodeándola como en un abrazo (que por supuesto no era) y su cuerpo estaba inclinado mirando la pantalla de la máquina. Ella podía sentir la calida respiración del rubio muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto.

Y aunque estaba contra sus principios, Hermione se sonrojó.

¿Por qué?

No sabía.

-Tendrás que cambiar algunas cosas –dijo apuntado algunos párrafos –Ya no enviaremos la mercancía a Francia, será directo a América.

Ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza y se dispuso hacer lo que le ordenaba.

Draco no se había dado cuenta del sonrojo de la castaña. Ella lo agradeció mucho, no quería que pensara otra cosa. Se había sonrojado sólo porque la había tomado de sorpresa.

Sí, sólo por eso.

--

Al terminar el día lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su departamento y dormir. Dormir y olvidar el estrés, soñar con dinero, soñar con ser libre, soñar con la muerte dolorosa de Malfoy.

Bueno, no le deseaba la muerte pero tampoco le deseaba lo mejor.

El timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar.

Sin ganas de nada, Hermione se levantó de su cómodo sillón y abrió.

-¿Cuándo voy a poder irte a visitarte a tu trabajo?

Una cabellera roja y nos ojos negros soñadores, la invadieron.

-Nunca, Ginny –contestó al acostarse de nuevo donde estaba antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó soltando un bufido.

-Porque no me vas a ir a ver a mí –dijo –Sólo vas para ver a Malfoy –era tan obvio.

-¡Claro que no! –Exclamó haciéndose la ofendida –Me interesa tu forma de ganarte la vida, Herm.

-Aja, sí –respondió en tono de sarcasmo –Mi forma de ganarme la vida y también el baboso rubio que la controla ¿no?

-Exacto.

Granger suspiró resignada.

-Ve cuando quieras, pero no te aseguro de que siempre este ahí. La mayoría de las veces sale, y que bueno que lo hace.

-Aún no comprendo por qué no te gusta estar cerca de él, cualquiera mataría por estar en tu lugar –dijo, refiriéndose a ella misma.

-Pues yo soy de la minoría, aquella que razona y no se deja llevar por la cara "bonita" de Mister Personalidad –gruñó –Como lo odio, siempre es tan arrogante.

-Del odio al amor sólo…

-No termines esa frase que te mato.

La pelirroja sólo rió divertida.

-Está bien, está bien. Me iré tengo cosas que hacer.

Y al salir del departamento y al adentrarse al propio, lo único que pudo escuchar Hermione antes de que se cerrara la puerta fue:

-¡SÓLO HAY UN PASO!

Hermione se enfureció.

¿Qué se creía Ginny? Está bien que a ella le gustarás, y a la mitad de la población femenina también, pero eso no quería decir que ella podría sentir lo mismo que la mayoría.

Malfoy no era más que un engreído niño rico.

No era atractivo, no era amable, no era dulce, no era nada. Simplemente era él, Malfoy, una basura.

Sí, la basura de Malfoy.

Que la mantenía ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día. Como ahora, que el celular que él le había entregado sonaba desesperadamente.

De nuevo, otra noche trabajando en casa.

¿Por qué? Por la culpa del rubiales.

Por culpa de aquel rubio platinado.

Por culpa de aquellos ojos fríos.

Por culpa de aquella presencia intimidante.

Por culpa de la suerte que lo había puesto en su camino.

**Continuará….**

**Nota:** Perdón por tardar, pero yo no soy de las que actualizan muy seguido. No por falta de tiempo, sino por falta de inspiración (las matemáticas te la cortan bien gacho). Como siempre, un capitulo corto. Trato de hacerlos largos pero pues, no se me da escribir tanto.

**¡Espero les haya gustado este capitulo!**

Herm no sabe, piensa que lo odia.

Y Draco pues es bien ofrecido.

**¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!**

**ESPERO ME DEJEN ESTA VEZ SU BELLOS COMENTARIOS JOJO!!**

**C'ya.**


	7. Compáralos

**Sabor Amargo**

Capitulo siete: **Compáralos**

-

¡Dios! ¡Añoraba tanto porque llegaran las vacaciones de Navidad!

Lo mejor, es que no falta mucho. Dejaría de ver a ese hombre por al menos dos semanas. Catorce hermosos y esperados días. No sabía que iba a hacer con tanta felicidad. No tenía ni idea a donde iría a disfrutarla. Talvez se iría de viaje junto con Ginny y otros amigos o iría con su familia a pasar las festividades. La verdad, no importaba, ¡Lo dejaría de ver por mucho tiempo! En realidad no era mucho, pero algo era algo.

-Creo que no tendrás vacaciones de Navidad.

Eso fue como un cubetazo de agua helada.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –esta vez la castaña no pudo guardar su reacción -¡¿POR QUÉ?! –sus grandes ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par.

-No es cierto, sólo bromeaba –dijo guardando la compostura para no quebrarse de risa por la expresión de susto en el rostro de Hermione.

-No fue divertido –suspiró aliviada –Nada.

-Por tu expresión deduzco que tienes prisa de deshacerte de mi ¿verdad?

¡Por supuesto que sí!

Pero no podía responderle eso. Lo odiaba, sí, pero aún así era su jefe.

-Claro que no –mintió –Es sólo que… quería descansar.

-No lo puedes ocultar, Hermione. –Draco se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella –Sé que huyes de mi.

-Claro que no –mintió de nuevo.

-No es necesario que mientas.

Tomó la barbilla de la mujer con su mano derecha y le obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. Su mano libre se apoderó de la estrecha cintura de la chica, así atrayéndola hacia a él.

-No miento.

Por su parte, Hermione se había quedado petrificada ante la cercanía del rubio. Tuvo que alzar ligeramente su rostro para poder verlo ya que él era más alto. Podía sentir el embriagante olor de Malfoy al igual que su cálido y sensual respirar.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-Yo no lo odio.

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, se puso demasiado nerviosa. No incómoda, no enfadada, sino nerviosa y sonrojada. Sentía su corazón latir desesperadamente cuando los mechones rubios tocaban su piel. Más cuando comenzó a sentir el bien formado cuerpo de Malfoy pegándose al suyo.

Okay, esto no estaba nada bien.

-¿Ah no?

Por su parte, Draco se sentía bastante cómodo. A diferencia de Hermione, él tenía muy claras sus ideas. Sabía a la perfección que le gustaba. Y si algo le gustaba a Malfoy, lo obtenía. Así que Granger tenía que ser suya. Sólo quería una pequeña aventura con aquella irresistible mujer.

Sólo quería ser un poco travieso.

-No –respondió nerviosa.

-Entonces no te molestaría si te besara en estos instantes ¿verdad?

¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A caso había escuchado bien?

No podía permitir que _eso_ pasara. ¿Un beso de Malfoy? Del ser más detestable para ella. De la persona que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos desde que lo conoció. ¿De él? ¡Ni en un millón de años! Además, él estaba comprometido, ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese hombre?

Pero a pesar de estar en contra de la situación, Hermione no dijo nada. Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a morderse el labio inferior, lo cual fue tomado como un _sí_ por el rubio.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió esos candentes labios sobre los suyos. ¿Ya habían pasado un millón de años? Inmediatamente, antes de que Draco pudiera saborear, ella lo había separado.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! –gritó ella, muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué? Ni me diste oportunidad de hacer algo –dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Oportunidad de qué? ¡NO! –sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacarse cualquier imagen mental no apta –¡No puede haber relaciones en el trabajo!

-¿Quién dijo que habría una relación? Sólo era un beso –dijo de forma maliciosa –Además estoy comprometido.

-¡Con más razón! ¡Ni siquiera un roce debería de haber!

-Vale, ni siquiera fue un beso, no disfruté nada.

-¡Pero eso fue inapropiado! –decía exaltada la castaña.

-Ya, ya. Pero deja de gritar.

-¡No! ¡Me besó! ¡Eso no se hace!

Harto, el rubio de acercó de nuevo a ella. Sólo que esta vez no iba a actuar tan dulce como la anterior. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía los labios. ¡Aquella mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio! No había pasado absolutamente nada ahí, eso ni siquiera fue un verdadero beso.

-Ya cállate –le dijo arrastrando las palabras cuando acercó suficientemente su rostro al de ella. Granger no dijo nada. –A eso no se le puede llamar un beso- explicó enfadado –Nada. –tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y la atrajo más hacía él. Sus labios se rozaron y el siguió: -En cambio a esto sí –susurró.

Esta vez no había sido un simple roce. Esta vez había sido un beso. Y no cualquier beso. Draco Malfoy le había obligado abrir la boca para poder darse paso. Había sido de pasión, de lujuria, de enfado. Porque, a pesar de estar en contra de sus principios, Granger se había dejado llevar. Por su parte, Draco sintió un agradable escalofrío en su espalda.

Al separarse, él se alejó de ella, se acercó a la puerta y dijo:

-Eso sí fue un beso –sonrió –Ahora compáralo –y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hermione se había quedado petrificada, esta vez de verdad. Había sentido la lengua de su jefe casi en su garganta.

No había estado nada mal, él sabía bien.

¡Pero era incorrecto!

Y lo peor de todo es que ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Sabía que aquel beso no significaba NADA para ella, ni para él. Pero aún así, era incorrecto.

Aunque se había sentido muy bien.

Si se lo contaba a Ginny apostaba su vida que ella la mataría a golpes. Mejor no le diría nada, porque esto no había sido nada.

Ahora si tenía una razón más grande para desear que las vacaciones de Navidad llegaran, porque los días que vendrían serían muy incómodos después de lo sucedido. Muy incómodos.

Pero algo raro había sucedido durante el beso, no sólo se sintió nerviosa, sonrojada y le había gustado, sino que había sentido una muy agradable sensación.

Demasiada agradable…

Talvez ella…

No, no podía.

Lo odiaba. Ahora más.

Pero eso no desechaba la idea de que talvez Hermione Granger sentía algo. Algo raro, odioso y detestable para ella.

Talvez ella…

Continuará.

**Nota:** ya lo sé, está corto. Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido para compensar los capítulos tan cortos que escribo. Lo siento. Wua! Iba explicar con más detalle el beso pero quiero guardarme eso para otro capitulo, uno mucho más interesante.

**¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Espero sigan dejándome sus comentarios, para poder seguir escribiendo. **


	8. ¿Sola?

**Sabor Amargo**

Capitulo ocho: _¿Sola?_

-

La Navidad por fin había llegado y con ella unas hermosas vacaciones.

Tenía planeado ir con su familia a pasar las festividades, ya que sus amigos habían hecho lo mismo, pero desgraciadamente, hoy, veinticuatro de diciembre, el maldito clima se había puesto en su contra. Una horrible nevada le había impedido salir de su departamento, lo que había hecho enfadar mucho a la castaña. Ahora iba a estar sola en Navidad.

Sola… con su gato.

Prendió el televisor y se recostó en su sillón. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de tener doscientos cuarenta canales, no había nada bueno que ver. Como odiaba estar sola, más si no había nada interesante en el televisor, ni comida en la despensa.

Y Crookshanks ya se había ido a dormir.

Suspiró resignada, lo único que le quedaba era ir a la cama y esperar que Santa se acordara de ella y le trajera un regalo.

De repente, el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar.

Un poco sorprendida y preguntándose quién demonios era, Hermione abrió la puerta.

Vaya sorpresa que se dio cuando vio que Santa sí se había acordado de ella…

SU regalo estaba parado frente a ella con un semblante frío y arrogante.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó enfadada, o al menos pretendía estarlo.

-Pues vine a visitar a mi empleada favorita.- Draco Malfoy sonrió altaneramente. Había ido a comprar algunas cosas cuando la nevada lo atrapó. Se había enfadado mucho, hasta culpó a la cajera por el clima, pero luego recordó que el departamento de la castaña no estaba nada lejos de donde él se encontraba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió ir a visitarla. -¿Me vas a dejar afuera?

-Pasa –dijo, secamente.

-Como lo imaginé –su mirada se tornó maliciosa –Sola con el gato.

-No tengo muchas ganas de discutir, por favor.

Granger no sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte estaba feliz porque no estaba sola, pero por otra… ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien la viniera a sacar de su soledad? ¿A caso era un chiste cruel?

Sí, era un chiste cruel.

-Va, andas de malas hoy, ¿acaso te dejó tu novio? –se sentó en uno de lo sillones y sonrió –Oh, lo olvidé, tu no tienes novio.

-Cállate –se dio vuelta y se adentró a la cocina para perderse de la vista del rubio.

-Eres una amargada, ya sé que no eres tan atractiva, por eso no tienes a nadie y estás sola –Como adoraba hacer enfadar a esa mujer, le excitaba tanto que se molestara con él, ¿Masoquista? Talvez. Al no recibir respuesta, continúo: -Sé que la falta de sexo afecta el comportamiento de una persona, pero sabes, para eso existen los _juguetes,_ el placer pagado, o tus propias manos… -Ella no reaccionó, no dijo nada, él siguió sonriente como siempre: -Debes de entender que el sexo es esencial y que…

Pero no pudo continuar porque una muy enfadada Hermione le había dado una fuerte bofetada. Estaba harta.

-¡YA CÁLLATE! –gritó a todo pulmón -¡NO ENTIENDES QUE TUS COMENTARIOS SOBRAN! –sus gestos se habían endurecido, como maldecía ahora este día. -¡NO ESTOY SOLA! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA! ¿NO HABLES!

Draco tocó su mejilla roja, sin expresión alguna.

-Sabes que por esto puedes perder tu trabajo.

-¡No me interesa! –ya ni sabía lo que decía, estaba enfadada de verdad -¡Si que me despidas hará que no te vuelva a ver! ¡Está bien! ¡Hazlo! ¡MEJOR PARA MI!

¿Por qué él tenía que ser así? Tal cruel. Ella no recordaba haber hecho algo tan malo como para que la vida la castigara de esta despiadada forma. ¿Por qué Draco se portaba así? Sí tan sólo tuviese un poco de bondad en su podrida alma, Hermione sería feliz. Pero no, podrida por completa. Draco no era más que un imbécil total que le había arruinado su Navidad, hubiera preferido quedarse sola.

No tenía ganas de llorar, sólo de golpear a Malfoy.

Además, ahora ya no importaba, ya había perdido su trabajo.

-Veo que… -Malfoy trató de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya no importa, lárgate antes de que…

Un beso en los labios la calló por completo, Draco era un atrevido.

-Cállate tú –dijo susurrándole cerca del oído –Veo que SÍ te hace falta el sexo. –Sus traviesas manos se posaron en las bien torneadas piernas de ella mientras le subía la falta lentamente –No te preocupes, pequeña –calló por unos segundos y continúo:- Yo te lo daré.

La morena quedó petrificada. Si un simple beso la había dejado en shock, tener sexo con él la dejaría loca.

-No es eso… yo…

-Tú quieres, lo sé, igual yo.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte ella, el arrogante rubio la besó con mucha más intensidad. Hermione le siguió el juego, estaba sorprendida con ella misma por sentir tanta pasión y lujuria en esos momentos.

¿No se supone que lo odiaba?

Talvez del odio al sexo sólo hay un paso.

Draco la tomó de la cintura y la pegó más hacías él. Lentamente fueron avanzando, él dirigía. Sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña mesa en la cocina, y para darle un toque más excitante al momento, con una sola mano tiró todo lo que había sobre ésta. Cargó a la joven y la recostó sobre la mesa, trató de posarse sobre la castaña, pero oh mala idea. La mesa era muy pequeña…

No podrían hacer sus cosas en paz.

De nuevo la movió, cogiéndola por la cintura y llevándola a la pequeña sala. Maldita sea, los sillones eran igual demasiados pequeños, no soportarían la potencia sexual del rubio. Así que, sin más remedio, cayeron al suelo.

Hermione sentía que se ahogaba de tanta pasión, de tanto calor en el ambiente. Había posado sus manos bajó la camisa del rubio, sintiendo así su excelente abdomen. Eso la había hecho sentirse tan dichosa. Los besos, los labios le quemaban. Los mordiscos que se proporcionaban mutuamente eran peligrosos, eléctricos. La castaña había perdido su blusa, su falda aún seguía en su lugar. Draco ya se había bajado el cierre del pantalón y su camisa estaba desabotonada.

Todo el odio que sentía hacía ese rubio se había vuelto en pasión.

Estaban tan concentrados el uno con el otro (Hermione muy emocionada porque hacía un tiempo que no estaba con un hombre), que no escucharon cuando tocaron a la puerta.

El rubio abrió las piernas de la castaña y se colocó entre ellas. Cuanto ansiaba ya de quitarle todo y hacerla suya. Como siempre, Draco obtenía lo que quería. Sabía que esta chica no se negaría a él, ya había caído.

De repente, el timbre sonó por segunda vez en la noche. Los dos los escucharon y dirigieron su mirada a la puerta.

¿Quién sería?

Matarían al desgraciado o desgraciada que se había atrevido a interrumpirlos…

Maldita sea la interrupción.

**Continuará.**

Nota: Mujajaja adivinen quién es! Iba a ser un poco fuerte el fic, pero pues se me fue. Ya cayó Herm.

**Feliz Pasada Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo D**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Muy acompañada

**Sabor Amargo**

Capitulo nueve_: Muy acompañada_.

-

**H**ermione apartó a Draco de un empujón, acomodó sus ropas y se levantó a abrir la puerta. Se preguntaba quién podría ser. No podía ser Ginny ya que se había ido con su familia, talvez podría ser algún otro vecino, pero lo dudada, la mayoría se había marchado.

Entonces, ¿quién demonios era?

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó con la boca bien abierta, no podía creer lo que sus marrones ojos veían.

-Hola, Herm –una voz masculina la saludó.

-¡Harry!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se le lanzó a los brazos. Tal acto no pasó desapercibido por los grisáceos ojos que los observaban con enfado. Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era ese tipo? A la vista del rubio, le parecía totalmente ridículo. Era un joven aparentemente de su edad, de cabello negro, lacio, un poco largo, traía puestas una gafas. Era alto, piel blanca y tenía una cicatriz en la frente.

-Pasa –escuchó cuando la castaña lo invitó a entrar y él aceptó –Bien, él es Draco Malfoy, –le dijo al moreno cuando éste posó sus ojos en el rubio –Mi jefe. Él es Harry Potter, mi amigo –esta vez se dirigió a Malfoy.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron al mismo tiempo, uno muy animado, el otro no tanto. Estrecharon sus manos.

¿Harry Potter? Que ridículo nombre poseía ese chico, al menos eso pensaba Draco.

-Espero no interrumpir algo –habló Harry después de sentarse en uno de los sillones, quedando así frente al rubio.

-No, como crees –contestó la castaña sentándose a lado de él, muy cerca por cierto.

-Claro que interrumpiste algo –Malfoy tenía un tono de voz ligeramente agresivo –_Mi sexo Navideño… -_pensó antes de terminar de hablar –Platica del trabajo, nada más. –Tuvo que salir con una buena mentira al sentir la mirada llena de furia que le dedicaba Granger si la delataba.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Harry? Pensé que estarías con tu familia.

-Ah, lo estaba –dijo, mirándola a los ojos –Pero hablé a casa de tus padres y me dijeron que no habías podido asistir porque te quedaste encerrada a causa de la nevada y pues, quería hacerte compañía, pensé que estarías sola… -su ojos se posaron en el rubio –pero veo que no.

-Eres un encanto, Harry –y con todo el cariño que sentía en esos momentos, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry Potter era uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione. _Mejor_ se refería a que lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y que había tenido muchas de sus primeras _experiencias_ con él. Harry era un joven muy atractivo, no sólo su físico lo era, sino también su carácter. Era simpático, amable, gracioso, excelente amigo, excelente amante (Herm lo sabía bien), risueño, soñador, dulce. Ósea, era el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer. Granger y él habían sido pareja por un tiempo, pero sus carreras, sus trabajos, sus vidas, hicieron que se distanciaran. Ahora eran amigos, sólo eso.

Draco frunció de nuevo el entrecejo. Ese beso, por más pequeño e inocente que parecía, no le había gustado nada. Algo le decía que ese tal Harry Potter le traería problemas para alcanzar su meta.

Hermione se sentía frustrada. De estar sola, pasó a estar muy acompañada y con las personas que menos se imaginó. Por una parte agradecía que Draco apareciera, esos besos fueron espectaculares, pero por otra, igual le daba gracias a Dios que Harry tocara a su puerta, sino ella hubiese cometido el peor error de su existencia.

Harry se le quedó viendo un rato al rubio, se le hacía conocido.

Draco pensó que tenía cara de idiota.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé quien eres! –dijo entusiasmado el moreno. La chica lo miró alzando una ceja. –Eres el presidente de Malfoy Inc.

Aparte de idiota, lento.

-Vicepresidente en realidad, -dijo el rubio –Mi padre es el presidente.

-Genial, Hermione –se dirigió a la castaña –No me dijiste que trabajas con alguien tan famoso e importante.

-Me pareció algo irrelevante.

-Oye, una pregunta –Hermione y Harry miraron a Draco mientras se ponía de pie -¿Siempre ha sido tan amargada?

Los dos chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos ante la pregunta del rubio. Hermione tenía tantas ganas de ahorcarlo en esos precisos momentos.

-¿Amargada? –preguntó Harry con clara inocencia.

-Sí, ya sabes. Siempre anda molesta, con el ceño fruncido, trata de sonreír pero se ve muy falsa. –Draco terminó de explicar su punto.

-No, ella no es amargada –Harry quitó su cara de sorpresa para darle paso a una tierna sonrisa –Herm es una mujer muy dulce. -dijo al mirarla –Dulce, comprensiva, cariñosa, buena amiga y mucho más.

Ella se sonrojó.

Draco se enfadó.

-Pues conmigo no es así –frunció el ceño.

-Ah, depende de cómo la trates, claro está. –Explicó Potter –Eres su jefes, se vería muy extraño que actuara contigo de esa forma, de hecho ya es muy raro que estés aquí. –Sin querer, dio en el clavo.

-Ya te dije, cosas del trabajo –Hermione se levantó de su asiento, se había comenzado a sentir incómoda –No puedo ser contigo así –se dirigió a Draco –porque además de que eres mi jefe, no eres tan buena persona que digamos.

Ya no le importaba lo que dijera el rubio o si perdía su trabajo por sus comentarios, ya se encontraba harta.

Malfoy rió.

-Está bien, entonces me comportaré contigo.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Harry, no entendía la situación, pero se alegraba de que se hubiera _solucionado. –_Iré por algo de beber a la cocina, ¿se les ofrece algo? –preguntó antes de retirarse. Draco y hermione negaron con la cabeza –Bien, entonces será sólo un chocolate caliente –y se perdió de la vista de los dos.

De nuevo solos.

-Así que no estabas tan sola después de todo –Draco se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Cállate, Harry sólo es mi amigo.

-Estás tomando demasiada confianza –dijo, serio, al ser callado por la castaña –Sabes que puedo despedirte.

-¿No ya lo habías hecho?

-No, me hiciste cambiar de opinión –sonrió travieso.

-Lo de hace un rato fue un error, que quede claro. –se dio vuelta y se sentó de nuevo en uno de los sillones.

-¿Error? –Preguntó divertido –Yo no lo creo, Herm.

Sonrió y se sentó a lado de ella. Una de sus manos se posó en las piernas de la chica, lo que le hizo sentir escalofríos. Los labios del chico se fueron acercando cada vez más al cuello de ella. Hermione sintió un choque eléctrico cuando la lengua del rubio lamió su desnudo cuello. Ella se quedó inmóvil. Aquella sensación era demasiado agradable como para negársele, sabía que dejarse torturar de esa forma motivaría más al arrogante joven, pero lamentablemente no podía alejarlo. Cerró los ojos al instante, se dejó llevar por la sensación. Estaba mal, sí, pero era intoxicante. Pero toda esa burbuja de sensaciones en la que había caído, explotó cuando una traviesa mano comenzaba a adentrase en su blusa. Ahora sí ya no podía dejarlo continuar, si Harry los vería ella no sabría que decir.

No, no sabría explicar.

-¡Ya! ¡Detente! –exclamó en un susurro para no ser descubierta por el moreno –Tú igual te has tomado demasiada confianza –dijo alejándolo de ella.

-Va, exageras –odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba _inspirado._

-¡Harry nos verá! –frunció el ceño. De nuevo comenzó a sentir las acaricias del rubio -¡Ya! ¡Harry está en la cocina!

-¿Y qué? –preguntó -¿Nunca has estado en un trío?

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! –aquel comentario había confundido a la castaña.

-Sólo bromeo –dijo riendo –Será mejor que me vaya, sino te obligaré a hacer cosas que no quieras –sonó amenazante.

-Sí, vete –dijo con temor a perder su reconstruida virginidad de una forma no muy agradable.

Y sin despedirse de ella, Draco Malfoy salió del departamento, no sin antes dedicarle una lujuriosa sonrisa.

Él estaba feliz, se podría decir. Ahora ya sabía que Granger no se le resistía, que deseaba lo mismo que él. Ya había llegado a la segunda fase de su travesura, hubiera llegado a la tercera, pero no pudo. Todo era culpa de ese maldito Harry Potter, sólo había llegado a echar a perder su gran noche donde sabría de qué estaba hecha la castaña.

-Maldito, Potter.

Por su parte, Hermione se encontraba enfadada consigo misma. Sabía que él sólo estaba jugando con ella, además tenía una prometida. Pobre de ella, si se enterara qué tipo de hombre era Draco, lo dejaría, bueno al menos eso pensaba la castaña.

Las caricias de Draco, sus besos, sus lamidas, todo era irresistible. Ahora sabía muy bien el por qué era perseguido por tantas mujeres. Pero todo eso estaba mal, las sensaciones que había sentido esta noche tendría que olvidarlas. Odiaba a Draco…

Sí, lo odiaba.

O al menos eso creía.

-¿Ah? –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos -¿Y Draco?

-Se ha ido.

Miró a la puerta.

Agradecía tanto que Malfoy se marchara. Ya no hubiera podido resistir más, ya no quería seguir sintiendo aquellas sensaciones confusas.

¡Draco no era más que un idiota!

¡Un idiota que la confundía!

Maldita mala suerte, ¿Dónde había acabado la buena?

**Continuará…**

**NOTA**: **¡¡¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**Espero les haya agrado este capitulo. Iba a poner que Ron los interrumpiera, pero pues creí más apropiado a Harry, Ron aparecerá luego. **

**Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, me motivan a escribir. **


End file.
